Un an déjà
by Arakiell
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, ce petit texte, (oui, pour moi, il n'est pas très long), est en rapport avec mon récit Obsession. Cela fait pratiquement un an que je me suis inscrite sur Fanfiction et j'ai réunis, pour l'occasion, mes personnages et d'autres, afin de festoyer ensemble...


Un an déjà !

Et voilà ! Cela fait un an ! Un an tout juste, que l'aventure d'Obsession à commencé pour moi, aussi fallait-il fêter, comme il se devait, cet évènement.

Pour se faire, j'ai réuni tous mes personnages, autant ceux de ma fiction, que les Illuminati, Bernardo Gui, mon nouvel ami de toujours, qui, je le souligne ici, fut une bien belle rencontre, les personnages de Tolkien, Sa Précieuse, Gracieuse, Magnifique Majesté Thranduil dont les qualités font pâles figures face à sa beauté légendaire…je ne sais plus où regarder, mes yeux sont envahis par tant de majesté qu'il me faut chausser mes sun glasses lorsqu'il fait son apparition…Sauron et La Bouche de Sauron, mes deux potos du fond de la classe, les michants, michants, pour qui j'ai une affection toute particulière, et mes magiciens favoris, Alachnÿ et Gandalf, dont la classe interpelle tout le monde.

Tous me tiennent compagnie depuis plusieurs années à présent, c'est pourquoi, je n'en laisserai pas un seul sur le bord de la route et les convient, avec générosité, à un banquet (c'était un minimum), où chacun pourra se repaître et boire autant se faire que peu, le tout avec modération. Je remarque Alachnÿ me faire les gros yeux, celui-là, ne se contentera pas d'un dé à coudre de plaisir !

Bien entendu, ce repas se déroule chez Rose, à la « _La taverne du cochon pendu_ ». Son autre établissement, « _Le puits sans_ _fond_ », étant réservé à Obsession.

Elle n'a pas lésiné sur ses efforts la Rose. Les petits plats sont mis dans les grands et les mets vont se succéder jusqu'à l'implosion !

Qu'on se le dise, les panses vont crier grâce cette nuit !

Nimïel et Prince Charmant sont déjà présents, _fanfreluchés_ à l'extrême, les cheveux lissés à la perfection, parce qu'ils le valent bien, leurs parfums lourds et capiteux me font tourner la tête mon manège à moi, ce sont eux…

Arakïell : Messires…comment faites-vous pour être si beaux ?

Prince Charmant : C'est tout simple, c'est inné ma chère !

Arakïell : Voilà ! Tout à fait, j'allais le dire. Vous me mangez les mots de la bouche Prince.

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'elle est drôle !

Arakïell : Comment se porte votre douce et enchanteresse moitié ?

Prince Charmant : Toujours très bien lorsqu'elle se trouve loin de moi, en compagnie de son papounet.

Arakïell : Mais…sa présence ne vous manque-t-elle point ?

Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous ! La seule chose de moi lui faisant défaut, serait, éventuellement, mon admirable appareillage contentant son fort bel appétit.

Arakïell : Eh bien ! Vous m'en direz tant !

La petite poupée blonde, Chaperon Rose, à croire qu'elle a un radar dans l'nez cette petite, arrive à grand…à petit pas en couinant comme une souris :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Que de belles paroles Prince. J'en ai tous mes attributs qui pétillent.

Prince Charmant : Belle enfant, les miens tressautent à chacun de vos pas. Le geyser ne demande qu'à jaillir.

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a pas à dire, Prince, vos mots sont, à eux seuls, une incitation à la plus indécente luxure.

Prince Charmant : Je ne serai pas moi, si tel n'était pas le cas.

Nous nous fixons, Chaperon, Nimïel et moi-même et sourions de concert. Bon sang, il tient une de ces formes ce soir. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il ne fasse jouer une symphonie à sa flûte traversière. Je propose même un titre : « _La flûte enchantée_ », histoire d'agrémenter sa potentielle vanité.

Jack, Aliénor, et Zorgûnn, le triton de l'amitié, se dirigent vers nous :

Jack : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Prince ?

Arakïell : Oh, rien que de très habituel Jack.

Jack : Salut ma belette !

Arakïell : Salut beau brun.

Jack : T'as invité toute la clique ?

Arakïell : Et oui mon ami. Un an que je partage mon récit avec les internautes, çà se fête non ?

Jack : Ah ouais ? Ils lisent çà ? Bah, ils ont du mérite !

Aliénor : Ne fais pas attention Arakïell, tu le connais.

Arakïell : Pour sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai créé !

Je remarque…des ombres se faufilant. Encapuchonnées…ah, l'occasion est trop belle :

Arakïell : EH ! LES ILLUMINATI ! CA ROULE ?

Illuminator : Chhhuuuuttt !Décidément, vous ne connaîtrez jamais le mot discrétion dirait-on.

Arakïell : Pour vous, je l'ai banni à tout jamais de mon vocabulaire. Bon alors ? Où en est votre complot pour la domination du monde ? Il est au point ou pas ? Il vous en faut du temps pour prendre le pouvoir !

Illuminator : Si nous n'étions pas gênés par des énergumènes de votre espèce, sans doute y serions-nous déjà parvenus !

Arakïell : Ah bon ? Ok, je vais vous faire un peu de pub. Alors les gogos qui sont au pouvoir, ceux qui pètent dans la soie, se font des barbeucs avec de jolis tas de billets verts, les blindés d'fric, les pourris d'oseille, ayez pitié des Illuminati qui peinent à mettre en place un coup d'état pour prendre le grand contrôle du monde, et faire tout plein de belles magouilles. Soyez sympas, sponsorisez un illuminati, il vous le rendra bien…enfin, si vous êtes encore de ce monde une fois qu'ils auront fait main basse sur votre magot. Voilà Totor, çà te va ?

Il se gratte la tête, semble réfléchir…cela risque d'être un peu trop pour lui…enfin une réponse s'amorce :

Illuminator : Je vais prendre le tout et je ferai un tri plus tard.

Arakïell : Voilà ! Cà c'est une réponse digne d'un Illuminati, illuminé par une illumination divine. Moi je te le dis mon Totor, avec des bonzes dans ton genre, vous êtes …sur la bonne voie. Allez, un petit mensonge vaut parfois mieux qu'une cruelle vérité.

Il se gratte à nouveau la tête. Aurait-il des poux ? Que nenni, il essai d'enregistrer l'info. Le temps que le tout s'imprime, j'ai le temps d'accueillir mon nouvel ami de toujours, le bien nommé Bernardo Gui. Il ne m'a pas encore repéré, mais moi, je ne vois que lui. Ses sourcils charbonneux sont un bonheur pour moi ? Je les lui ai déjà rasé une fois, il ne serait pas exclu qu'ils y passent à nouveau. J'adore le tourner en bourrique. Je m'approche avec la lenteur et la perfidie du serpent maléfique et pousse un cri. Il sursaute, porte la main à son cœur, se retourne et fronce ses magnifiques buisson noirs :

Bernardo : Jezabel ! Je m'en serai douté !

Arakïell : Mon ami que j'aime et sans qui le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est…comment vas-tu vieille branche ?

Bernardo : Bien, jusqu'à il y a une minute.

Arakïell : Ah, moi aussi j't'aime mon choupinou. Alors comment se porte la Sainte Inquisition ?

Bernardo : Bah, y'a plus grand monde à torturer en ce moment. J'ai bien peur que mes instruments ne rouillent à force.

Je pose une main sur son épaule :

Arakïell : T'en fais pas, avec les déglingués qui hantent nos ruelle la nuit, tu as encore de beaux jours devant toi. Le démon ne dort jamais, tu devrais savoir çà.

Bernardo : Tu crois ?

Arakïell : Mais oui, mais oui. T'as de nouveau instruments de torture ?

Bernardo : Ouais ! Des joujoux qui fonctionnent à l'électricité…une merveille !

Arakïell : Euh, tu ne confondrais pas avec des sextoys toi ?

Bernardo : Justement ! Tous ces gens seront punis par là où ils ont pêché. Je les aie légèrement modifiés.

Arakïell : Ouh là ! Ca va être épique. Fais voir ce que tu caches dans ton sac à malice ?

J'ose à peine y jeter un œil…un demi serait plus juste. Mais où est-il allé chercher tout çà ? Chaperon Rose pousse des couinements. Elle est super excitée la mignonette. Justement, Alachnÿ montre le bout…de sa baguette magique. Elle est fort belle et menace de jeter toutes sortes de sorts tout aussi plaisants :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! On ne m'attend pas pour les réjouissances ?

Chaperon Rose : Attiré par l'odeur de la luxure magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Si vous êtes sage, je vous confierai ma baguette.  
Chaperon Rose : En voici un honneur. Saurais-je m'en montrer digne ?

La porte s'ouvre. Les femelles ont repéré un dominant et leurs sens aux aguets tournent leurs têtes dans un mouvement synchrone. Mister Bistou…euh, Mister Grey, Christian de son petit nom, pantalon sur les hanches, l'œil sombre, le sourire du fauve accroché à ses lèvres, porte un bouquet de fleurs.

Des roses. Et…elles me sont destinées.

Vertes de jalousies, les autres enragent. Voilà, qu'on se le dise, ce soir, Mister Roupettes en folie, m'a offert des roses. Je vais, sur le champ, préparer mon testament, mettre mon âme en ordre avant de passer devant le Grand Ordonnateur m'assoir à terre et attendre que la mort me prenne…

C'est trop beau !

Vent de folie, Sa Glorieuse Majesté majestueusement merveilleuse, se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, et je ne sais plus si c'est lui qui le soutient, ou s'il s'ajuste à sa formidable carrure.

Re silence.

La testostérone atteint des sommets car un autre mâle s'invite à la fiesta, et pas des moindres : Asmodée. Peste ! Qu'il est beau. Ne dit-on pas la beauté du diable ?

Et là, c'est le triangle des Bermudes. Thranduil, Grey, Asmodée…les dés sont jetés, je meurs d'apoplexie !

Les trois montagnes de testostérone se font face.

Que c'est beau !

Un petit miaulement s'élève. Olana vient d'émettre un cessez le feu immédiat.

Un demi-tour, effectué à la perfection, Thranduil fait virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés avec grâce et rejoint sa dulcinée. Elle est la seule personne au monde possédant un tel pouvoir.

Nous restons tous sur nos séants et admirons cet amour unique…cette obsession !

Bon, oui, je sais…je fais ce que je peux. Alors, sur ce coup là, aucun des autres mâles ne trouvent rien à redire. L'appel de la femelle à son mâle dominant, c'est sacré, question de respect entre séducteurs :

Arakïell : Olana…Je me félicite chaque jour que fait le Très haut de vous avoir créée.

Olana : Je l'aiiiiime tant !

Arakïell : Je vous rassure, tout le monde, ici, l'a bien compris. Excusez-moi, je me dois d'essuyer cette larmichette venue, inopinément saluer un tel amour. Il est rare et demeure aussi précieux que la vie elle-même. Il me faut juste trouver un mouchoir…une serviette…tiens, ce torchon, fera l'affaire !

Rose et sa délicatesse coutumière, me prend le carré de coton des mains, _in petto_ :

Rose : Personne ne s'mouchera dans mon linge de maison !

Asmodée : Quel caractère ! Une candidate idéale !

Rose : On s'connait ?

Asmodée : Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Rose : On en rediscutera une fois qu'j'aurais vu votre or, pour l'instant : A TABLE !

On ne saurait désobéir à un ordre lancé par Rose ! C'est ainsi. Chacun prend place sans moufter. Opéca, aux côtés d'un Elnär aux petits soins pour elle, Chaperon Rose entre Luthïen et Prince Charmant, Jack, Aliénor, Zorgûnn, décidément inséparables, Orlyänne, comme à l'accoutumée, s'assied à terre. Elle fait face aux tables disposées en demi-cercle. Alachnÿ, Gandalf, Radagast, Cirdan font face à Sa Majesté Thranduil et Olana, indissociables. Amélie prend la place de deux et attend impatiemment ses deux poulets. Oui, Rose à prévu large.

Mister gris souris, discute âprement le coup aux côtés d'Asmodée, alors qu'un Legolas légèrement intimidé, attire Tauriel vers lui. Les illuminati sont placés à des tables disposées tout autour, et oui, ils sont venus nombreux. Cela demande du personnel pour organiser la domination du monde. Bernardo Gui, observe Asmodée, fasciné ! Bon sang, en voici deux sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je prends place. Je remarque un vide à mes côtés…

Soudain, surgit de nulle part, Gabriel et sa grâce divine, déploie ses ailes…çà mange pas d'pain et çà fait constater son autorité par la même occasion. Asmodée grince un peu des dents, ce à quoi, Gabriel lui répond en haussant un sourcil à la perfection.

Je manque d'air là ! Fichtre ! Il a mit le paquet ce soir mon archange :

Arakïell : Je suis aux anges. Veuillez m'excuser, la plus belle représentation de la grâce en ce monde, mais je vais devoir sortir mes sun glasses. Tant de beauté consume le peu de contenance qu'il me restait.

Heureusement, je plonge en apnée pour aller en récupérer une pelleté et me remet d'aplomb. Je me lève et annonce :

Arakïell : Que la fête commence !

Un joyeux brouhaha s'élève. Et là…

Je les observe tous…et je me dis que finalement, ils sont une belle représentation de ce qui se trame dans ma tête. Ce joyeux cafouillage me ravit. Chacun est une pierre de l'édifice que je construis jour après jour. Les briques, de moindres importances, valent bien les pierres angulaires de cette construction, et le ciment qui les lie, est l'amour.

L'amour d'un roi pour une femme mortelle, tout comme cet amour des uns et des autres, offrant, à leurs propriétaires, de quoi creuser les fondations d'une belle entente. Ce merveilleux enchevêtrement de sentiments me fait penser combien ces valeurs se font rares et méritaient bien d'avoir écrit tous ces chapitres.

Emue, je me lève ne pouvant contenir une seconde de plus tant d'émotions :

Arakïell : Mes amis, oui, je peux bien l'affirmer en ce jour particulier, cette amitié que j'ai fais naître entre vous, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi forte, aussi merveilleuse. Vous, qui, depuis toutes ces années, m'avez offert tant de sensations, de soucis également, je ne regrette pas un seul instant de vous avoir prêté vie. Ecrire, c'est un investissement à perte si l'on entrevoit le côté commercial, car cela dénature la profonde conviction que l'on souhaite mettre dans ses écrits, mais lorsque la reconnaissance s'invite au détour du long périple que représente une telle aventure, alors c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, la chantilly sur le banana split, le piment de Cayenne dans le plat en sauce. Vous l'aurez compris, écrire est un don de soi et comme tout don, il se veut altruiste. Le seul bénéfice espéré demeure le contentement du lecteur et le fait de l'embarquer avec soi pour ce périple parsemé de surprises.

Rien n'est plus complexe que la création d'un personnage. L'on se doit de le rendre appréciable, ou non, beau ou vilain à souhait, impressionnant ou pleutre…mais le plus beau demeure, à coups sûrs, le moment de sa naissance. Celui où il émerge de l'imagination de son créateur, le moment où on le baptise et celui où il prend vie.

Quelque part, il va prendre son envol et bientôt, ce sera lui qui nous imposera ses désidératas. Vous aussi, êtes passés par ces phases de construction. Aujourd'hui, vous volez de vos propres ailes, me grondant si je vous ai dénaturé, me congratulant lorsque vos répliques vous satisfont…

C'est un plaisir inégalé de vous retrouver et le temps cesse alors pour moi, car j'entre dans votre monde, vous m'y faites une place, tout naturellement, même si vous n'êtes pas tous nés de ma plume. Votre Majesté, je vous ai placé dans la lumière, vous qui n'aviez pas un rôle majeur dans « _Le Hobbit_ ». J'ai accentué vos traits de caractères, et vous ai offert un amour comme vous n'en connaitrez plus jamais, même si j'ai dû, pour cela, égratigner le monde elfique.

Cependant, elle le vaut bien…non ? Chacune d'entre nous aimerions connaitre une telle aventure, avoir une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer, un regard passionné sur notre être et un amour aussi couvrant que le plus luxueux manteau de fourrure. Cet amour-là, je l'ai souhaité beau, puissant, obsessionnel, afin que toutes puissent y trouver le petit quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans leur vie, comme la vision d'un fantasme inassouvi. Peu importe le moyen, seul compte le résultat…et bien, en ce jour, je voulais juste vous dire, merci.

Ce n'est qu'un mot, mais il enrobe tant de ressentit et de non dits, qu'il finira bien par vous parler. Continuer à vivre à mes côtés et je vous offrirai ce que je possède de meilleur, dans la limite des stocks disponibles, cela s'entend !

J'ai conscience qu'il me faut encore progresser dans tout un tas de domaines, mais je m'engage à faire le maximum afin qu'Obsession soit à la hauteur de mes espérances. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron…non ? Bon, ok, j'arrête là. Je ne suis pas trop douée pour les discours…

Un long silence perdure. Je me rassois…peste, les aurais-je froissés ? Intimidés ? Je commence à trouver le temps long.

Soudain, tous se lèvent d'un même élan et leurs mains frappent l'une contre l'autre. Des applaudissements nourris que tout auteur rêverait d'entendre. Et ce soir, je les entends…

Emue, ben tout d'même un peu quoi, je ne pipe mot. Ah, peste, ils m'ont cloué le bec.

Malgré tout, ma sensibilité me rattrape et mes yeux brillent. C'est qu'il y en a de l'amour dans cette grande pièce. Si je devais le charger sur mes épaules, pas sûr que je ne me fasse pas une contraction musculaire !

Heureusement, Rose vole à mon secours :

Rose : Quand vous aurez fini vos _farigoulettes_ , vous penserez quand même à contenter vos estomacs et hydrater vos gosiers ! Et c'est avec des pâtés en croûte, des boudins, du jambon et autres cochonnailles, vouai, j'ai _dévissé_ ce corniaud d'cochon, qu'on va commencer l'festin. Amélie, tu m'diras des nouvelles de ces deux poulardes que j'ai nourries au bon grain !

Amélie : Ah ben, si tu m'prends par les sentiments…

Voilà ! Les festivités sont lancées. Tous ont saisis leurs couverts. La nourriture chez Rose, ce n'est pas du pipi de chat. Cela s'apprécie, à sa juste valeur. Le repas se déroule à la perfection, le vin coule à flot, la bière itou. Bernardo boit les paroles d'Asmodée. Il a trouvé son maître on dirait. Le démon le remarque :

Asmodée : Alors, petit tortionnaire, tes tâches t'emplissent-elles de fierté ?

Bernardo : Pas autant que je le souhaiterais. Les candidats se font rares.

Asmodée : Il faut dire que tu ne travailles pas dans le bon camp !

Bernardo : Ah bon ? C'est kif kif pour moi.

Asmodée : Sous couvert d'une foi vacillante, tu sais tirer tes marrons du feu. Je vois en toi plus de potentiel qu'en n'importe quel autre candidat.

Bernardo : Ah oui ? Quel Honneur !

Arakïell : Mais dit donc, tu ne serais pas en train de basculer du côté obscur de la force mon ami de toujours ?

Bernardo : Penses-tu ! Je saurai chasser Satan de son esprit, mais en attendant s'il pouvait me refiler deux ou trois combines…entre tortionnaires, faut s'serrer les coudes.

Arakïell : Tu vas te faire rouler dans la farine et frire comme un beignet mon ami. A trop vouloir approcher le feu…

Bernardo : Ah, tu me casses la baraque Jézabel ! Du balai.

Arakïell : Comme tu voudras. Tes sourcils sont fabuleux.

Bernardo : Tu trouves ? Je les entretiens.

Arakïell : Avec amour, je vois çà. Tu n'envisages pas une petite tonte pour l'hiver ?

Bernardo : Arrière femme !

Arakïell : J'arriverai à mes fins. J'y parviens toujours mon petit canard en sucre.

Allez, hop, je me tourne et apostrophe Mister robinet d'or. Waouh, il ne fait partit d'Obsession, mais, Miss James, je vous l'aurais bien emprunté pour faire grimper aux rideaux Chaperonnette. J'engage, innocemment la discussion avec le bellâtre, l'air de rien et prête à tout :

Arakïell : Christian, tiens, c'est fou comme j'aime ce prénom depuis quelques temps…comment se porte vos amours avec la choupinette Anastasia ? Hum ? A-t-elle bien apprises vos leçons…particulières ?

Christian : Pourquoi, souhaiteriez-vous, à votre tour, connaitre un enseignement similaire ?

Je déglutis avec peine :

Arakïell : Quelle est la folle qui refuserait pareille proposition !

Christian : Je ne doutais pas de votre réponse.

Arakïell : Vous ne doutez de rien au final, même pas de vous-même.

Christian : Je suis dans le contrôle permanent.

Arakïell : Christian…vous ne contrôleriez plus rien avec une Chaperon Rose dans un périmètre de cinq cents mètres au bas mot. D'ailleurs, à cet instant précis, vos roubignolles ont des velléités de valser aux abords du cratère en fusion. Me tromperais-je ?

Oh, le regard ! J'ai fais mouche on dirait. Je m'évente quelque peu et m'éponge le front. Il fait chaud ce soir, non ?

Christian : Chaperon Rose serait une candidate idéale pour ma salle de jeu.

L'eau coule sur mon front…

Arakïell : Attention, Luthïen ne se laisserait pas déposséder de son joujou aussi facilement.

Christian : Vous seriez étonnée de savoir jusqu'où peut aller mon pouvoir.

Arakïell : Désolé, mais à ce moment de la soirée, l'étonnement ne fait plus partie de mes prérogatives.

Heureusement pour moi, Chaperon Rose me sauve la mise :

Chaperon Rose : Il faut, parfois, faire abstraction de ses propres sensations et élargir le champ de ses investigations.

Luthïen se raidit. Le mâle entrevoit le danger :

Luthïen : Les seules sensations que tu seras en droit de connaitre, seront celles que mon corps t'offrira lors de notre prochaine joute.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Je suis toute excitée !

Arakïell : Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Un grand cri retentit. Alachnÿ vient d'enguirlander…Mic Mac. Bon sang, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il vient de le prendre la main dans le sac. Et oui, le lutin lui faisait les poches ! Super ! Il ne changera jamais.

Arakïell : Tu t'es trompé de cible petit lutin.

Mic Mac : Eh, salut frangine ! Lâche-moi Alachnÿ, j't'ai rien volé…enfin pas encore.

Arakïell : Mais, dis-moi, tu voles comme tu respires toi !

Mic Mac : Bah, j'tiens pas à perdre la main.

Arakïell : Lâchez-le Alachnÿ, je m'en occupe. Allez viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi. Inutile d'entrevoir un quelconque larcin, j'ai cousu mes poches.

Mic Mac : Prévoyante la frangine !

Arakïell : Et prudente !

Le repas se poursuit et je capte, au détour d'une bouchée de magret de canard rissolé avec des pommes vapeur, une conversation qui a migré vers des profondeurs abyssales. Je tends l'oreille et la bonne :

Opéca : ….en tout les cas, il est pas l'dernier pour tremper son biscuit dans l'pot de miel celui-là. J'lui ai fait le coup de la chouette borgne. Mes aïeux, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait rendre l'âme. Pour sûr, qu'elle a hululé sa chouette, j'vous l'dit moi.

Amélie, pilon de poulet en main, nous fait grâce d'une anecdote toute croustillante :

Amélie : Bah, c'est-t-y qu'çà m'rappelle ben quèque chose. J'avais un commis d'ferme qui m'courrait le guilledou avec entrain. Un beau soir, j'l'ai coincé dans la grange, moi et mes _miche'tonnières_. L'pauv garçon savait plus où r'garder et vas-y qu'j'l'ai couché sur la paille, et vas-y qu'j'montais la bête en r'muant mon popotin. Tous mes tours de passe passe y sont passés. La toupie folle, la valse à dix temps, la brouette bancale…

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'elle est drôle !

Amélie : Quand l'four a t-y été ben chaud, j'ai enfourné la brioche ! Eh ben y s'en est fallut d'peu qu'j'l'assomme l'pauv'gars, quand dans ma fougue, j'lui ai collé sa tête entre mes deux vallons !

L'assemblée se tord de rire, même si, les elfes n'ont pas compris la moindre allusion aux fameux « _Tours de passe passe_ » de cette grande courtisane. Par politesse, je m'en dispenserai.

Je remarque, tout de même, qu'Olana se penche discrètement vers son roi et lui murmure un petit quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne serait pas exclu qu'elle ne lui fasse une traduction privée.

Bingo ! L'œil de l'ellon s'allume au quart de tour. La nuit sera bouillante pour certaines, pour une en particulier. Prince Charmant me rappelle à l'ordre :

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Cette bonne femme a des ressources insoupçonnées. Ceci dit, ses confortables coussins ont de quoi séduire. Il doit faire bon s'y reposer.

Amélie : Pour sûr Prinçouille. C'est du premier choix, d'la bonne qualité çà m'sieur dames !

Chaperon Rose : Les seins d'une femme, sont la preuve qu'un homme peut se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois.

Arakïell : En es-tu certaine ma belle ?

Chaperon Rose : Bien sûr ma poupounette, à partir du moment où le second organe dédié à la pensée, se trouvant dans les régions méridionales, prend le relais en dictant la conduite à suivre aux attributs de ces messieurs. C'est tout simple. Dès lors, le mécanisme n'a plus qu'à ébranler la machine. Ouh, je me sens inspirée par ces belles paroles.

Luthïen : Tu es toujours très inspirée ma puce.

Chaperon Rose : Je vais l'être encore plus avec ce petit mot au goût de miel.

Le magicien, Nimïel et Prince Charmant ont un sourire typiquement masculin sur leurs lèvres. Cherchez pas, il n'existe pas en version féminine :

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos, cette petite à le feu…en elle. Ceci dit, Amélie, que n'aurais-je souhaité vous connaître au temps de votre splendeur, il y a…quelques temps.

Mic Mac : T'as autant d'heures au compteur qu'elle sinon plus l'vioc.

Vexé comme un pou, le magicien toise vertement la mini crotte :

Alachnÿ : Il vaut mieux se taire et passer pour un con, que de l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un !

Arakïell : Jolie citation magicien.

Alachnÿ : Hum, il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai lu çà sur Entrenet.

Arakïell : Vous voulez dire, Internet.

Alachnÿ : C'est çà. Merdasse ! Cette machine est une invention diabolique. Je peux attirer la femelle uniquement avec mon bagou, qui, soit dit en passant, charmerait une poule. Je croule sous les envoie de missives.

Arakïell : De courrier voulez-vous dire ?

Alachnÿ : Ventrebleu ! Cessez donc de me reprendre à chaque mot. Cela froisse mon génie.

Arakïell : Toujours aussi mauvais caractère. Sinon, vous a-t-on proposé des rencontres ?

Alachnÿ : Hum, oui, mais les gueuses ne devait pas savoir lire une carte, car il ne s'en est pas présentée une seule. C'est une atteinte à mon intelligence.

Arakïell : Hum, oui, on pourrait dire çà comme çà.

Le repas se poursuit gaiement et j'en profite pour dire quelques mots à Legolas. Il faut bien avouer que je ne l'ai guère laissé en paix dans Obsession. Le pauvre…

Arakïell : Passez-vous une bonne soirée Prince Legolas ?

Legolas : Parfaitement Dame Arakïell. Il m'y a été fait bon accueil.

Arakïell : Vous savez, il fallait que je vous confesse une chose…la venue d'Olana dans l'existence de votre charmant, merveilleux, fantastique paternel, (je reprends mon souffle sous le regard interrogateur du fiston), Sa Majesté Thranduil, n'a pas été imaginé dans le but de porter atteinte à l'amour que vous conservez, au plus profond de votre cœur, pour votre mère. Il faut y voir là, un signe du destin. Et de toute façon, que peut-on contre l'Amour ? Ah, l'amour…l'amour…

Il me regarde comme deux ronds de frittes et finit par me répondre :

Legolas : Gente Dame, vous êtes l'auteur, par conséquent, vous avez tous pouvoirs.

Une lumière intense s'est allumée dans mon esprit, pour le coup j'y vois plus clair :

Arakïell : Mais…vous avez tout à fait raison. Je suis l'auteur, j'ai tous les droits. Je me sens investis d'une mission divine, je touche les cieux…

A la vue du prince, je redescends de quelques étages :

Arakïell : Veuillez m'excuser…je ne faisais que rêver. Ah, vous êtes bien le fifils à son papa. Aussi génial que le modèle. Mes respects Prince Legolas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je m'en vais, sur le champ, saluer la Gloire de votre géniteur.

Ni une, ni deux, je sors de mon chapeau ma plus belle révérence, me coince le genou et une exclamation de douleur plus tard, je souris aux anges. Sa Majesté, vu de près, est irrésistible. Je comprends Olana :

Arakïell : Votre Splendide Majesté Royale, celle qui va mourir pour vous, vous salue !

Il hausse un sourcil :

Arakïell : N'accordez point trop d'attention à mes fariboles. Je suis aux anges. Je vous vois et la nuit s'éclaire. Le soleil vole la vedette à l'astre lunaire. Bien, mis à part ce brin de poésie, comment se porte vos amours ? Hum ?

Thranduil : Nos amours se portent à merveille. Petit chaton soyeux est notre raison de vivre.

Arakïell : Aahh…je ne me lasse pas d'entendre cette dénomination. Et vous Olana ? STOP¨ ! Je connais la réponse : je l'aiiime ! Ai-je tout bon ?

Olana : Ouiiiii !

Arakïell : Tout est dit ! Sinon, Majesté resplendissante, êtes-vous aux petits soins pour votre promise ? La couvez-vous tel un trésor ? Lui prodiguez-vous moult attentions attendrissantes ? Lui procurez-vous d'incessants orgasmes à répétitions ….oups, veuillez excuser ma maladresse, mais enfin, je me dois d'apporter quelques informations à nos lecteurs.

Thranduil : Nous savons satisfaire tous nos appétits comme ceux de notre petit chaton soyeux, lequel ronronne et miaule tel qu'il se doit en pareilles circonstances.

….je sors discrètement un torchon que j'ai piqué à Rose et m'éponges le front. Peste, la drôlesse m'a repéré. Elle avance vers moi telle une furie :

Rose : J'ai dit tantôt qu'j'voulais pas qu'on utilise à tort mon linge de maison !

Arakïell : Quelle tirade Rose. J'en suis toute retournée. Voici votre carré de coton mon amie.

Rose : Cherche pas à m'embrouiller la caf'tière !

Elle repart, illico dans sa cuisine. Alachnÿ se dirige vers moi :

Alachnÿ : J'envisage très sérieusement de jeter un sort sur cette charmante personne afin de la rendre plus…malléable, mais je dois avouer avoir quelques hésitations.

Arakïell : Pensez-vous Alachnÿ, ce serait dénaturer ce phénomène de la nature. Laissons-là évoluer à sa guise. Après tout, elle est un fin cordon bleu…non ?

Alachnÿ : Fichtre, je n'avais point entrevue cet aspect de la question. Fort bien, laissons-lui la place qu'elle mérite grandement…derrière ses fourneaux.

Arakïell : Attention magicien, si le fauve vous entendait, il rugirait de façon terrible et s'en serait fini des bons gueuletons. Quant aux ébats en tous genres avec ses poulettes…

Alachnÿ : Mortecouille ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

Arakïell : Et oui, pour le coup, ce serait signer l'arrêt de mort pour vos roubignolles.

Alachnÿ : Quel cauchemar. Je ferai mieux de m'enivrer au lieu de penser.

Le banquet est terminé depuis un moment déjà, mais tous reste à table, se narrant des anecdotes, échangeant des histoires drôles, ou pas…

Je sors à l'extérieur prendre un peu l'air. Tout ce joyeux brouhaha me fait sourire. Il va falloir bientôt penser à se séparer. Chacun retournera à ses aventures.

La seule personne ne faisant pas partie du casting, se tient à une encablure, à un jet de pierre, tout proche de moi. Il grille une cigarette. Ses yeux sombres ont le reflet du chasseur et ses mains le démangent continuellement :

Arakïell : Christian.

Christian : C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom. En temps ordinaire, j'ai droit à Mister Bisouquette, Mister Gris Souris, Mister Roubignolles…

Arakïell : C'est que, vous êtes une perpétuelle source d'inspiration for me !

Il sourit. Je me demande comment il pourrait paraitre plus beau :

Arakïell : Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être un héros d'heroic fantasy, sinon, vous tiendriez une place de choix dans mon récit.

Christian : Dommage en effet, mais je sais que nous avons l'opportunité de nous rencontrer de temps à autre.

Arakïell : Effectivement. Comment se porte votre auteure ?

Christian : Bien, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles.

Arakïell : Dites-moi, comme çà, entre nous, au lieu de faire la connaissance d'Anastasia, si j'avais placé Olana sur votre route, l'auriez-vous prise en stop ?

A nouveau, son regard profond me sonde. Il m'adresse un magnifique sourire :

Christian : Ai-je droit à un joker ?

Arakïell : Vous avez tous les droits bellâtre. Enfin, quelque chose me dit, qu'il serait plaisant de prendre la plume afin de conter ce qui me trotte dans la tête vous concernant.

Christian : Des idées ?

Arakïell : Tout un tas, toute une brassée, toute une corbeille…mais cela est une autre histoire.

Christian : Que vous écrirez ?

Arakïell : Que je Vous écrirai.

Il se saisit délicatement de mon poignée et me fait un baisemain. Gentleman un jour, gentleman toujours.

Je viens de l'apprendre…cette nuit.

A nouveau, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Que c'est bon quelquefois de leur laisser vivre leurs vies.

Ceci donne cela….


End file.
